Benutzer Diskussion:Tribble-Freund
Hi, Sherlock Holmes Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 1984-85). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 18:16, 20. Jul. 2010 WOW - du legst ja ein beachtliches tempo vor - das freut mich ja!!! und so viel neues, von dem ich noch gar nix wusste!!! gute nachT!--Jefferson Hope 22:48, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Geduld! Bitte warte doch etwas, wenn jemand den hinweis setzt. Das ist wirklich ärgerlich, wenn man dran arbeitet. Dank und gruß--Jefferson Hope 11:11, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Artikel MacFarlane Hallo Tripple Freund, habe deine kleine Änderungen in der Verlinkung wieder rückgängig gemacht, die Verlinkungen welche ich eingefügt habe führen auf Wikipedia-Seiten. Nach deiner Bearbeitung waren einige der Links tot. Gruß Preußen 12:34, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Tribble-Freund! Schönes neues Jahr! Warum löst du die Kategorie Fiktive Person auf? Sie war als gegenstück zu den Realen Personen eingerichtet worden, und um sie von den fikitven Personen Conan Doyles zu unterscheiden. Bitte füge die entfernten Kategoriesierungen wieder hinzu. Das mit der kategorie Crossover finde ich als zusätzliche orientierung gut...gruß, --Jefferson Hope 09:04, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich kann deiner argumentation so weit folgen, dennoch frage ich mich, ob ein nicht ganz so im stoff stehender leser diese kategoriesierungen nachvollziehen kann. Bist du des weiteren sicher, ob es nicht doch irgendwo ein pastiche gibt, in dem sich Holmes und Dupin begegnen? Ich kenne nicht alle romane/erzählungen... die grenze zwischen realen und fiktiven personen ist schon bei Conan Doyle sehr durchlässig (schließlich erwähnen fiktive figuren real lebende), durch die unmenge an pastiches ist sie absolut durchlässig, von daher halte ich diese klare kategoriesierung (real/fiktiv) für sinnvoll und übersichtlich, die crossover-geschichte ist als ergänzung super! Im übrigen gibt es anscheinend "ernsthafte" diskussionen darüber, ob Holmes und Watson reale personen waren oder nicht... :), gruß, ::Das wird wirklich kompliziert und auch unübersichtlich, darum hielt ich die einfache kategorisierung fiktiv/real am sinnvollsten (alle "fiktiven" kanon/pastiche-figuren ausgenommen, die sind ja jeweils in kanon (person) und pastiche (person) gesammelt) - die bezüge zum Holmes-universum (ob mit Holmes oder an Holmes arbeitend) werden ja in den artikeln klar. Eine möglichkeit wäre noch, die realen personen in der katgeorie Reale Person (Auftritt oder Erwähnung in einer Holmes-Geschichte) zu sammeln. gruß, --Jefferson Hope 11:42, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Nochmal zu den realen personen: in der kategorienleiste unten kann man sehr wohl erkennen, in welchem zusammenhang sie zu Holmes & Co stehen, fehlen kategorien wie kanon (person) oder pastiche (person) ist doch eigentlich klar, dass die jeweilige person in keiner erzählung/keinem roman auftritt... gruß, --Jefferson Hope 07:26, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hallo, ich war mal so frech und habe euer Wiki im Zentral-Wiki zum Projekt des Monats nominiert, evtl. wäre es sinnvoll den anderen Usern eures Wikis das weiterzugeben, damit sie fleißig mitabstimmen können http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 19:14, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Erich Schellow Hallo, liefen die Folgen mit Erich Schellow jetzt gerade erst auf 1plus? gruß--Jefferson Hope 11:08, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC)--Jefferson Hope 11:08, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) *Dann gibt es wohl auch keine möglichkeit einer weiteren kopie? hust hust...--Jefferson Hope 11:37, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) *Hatte deinen wink schon verstanden und bin dann selbst gleich auf 'ne idee gekommen - und siehe da, hab's gefunden! Und sogar noch mehr! Werde mich nach der 68er serie an die folgen der 79/80er serie mit Whitehead machen. Meine mail-adresse geb ich dir trotzdem, falls du noch andere gute ideen hast :) : f.k.schulz@googlemail.com. Gruß, --Jefferson Hope 12:09, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Verstehst du, warum die kategorie Zeichentrick und Animation nicht als subkategorie von Filme erscheint? gruß,--Jefferson Hope 08:27, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, ich dachte im ersten moment, es hinge mit der zweiten kategorisierung zusammen, mach ich wieder rückgängig...--Jefferson Hope 08:45, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Erweiterung des Wikis Vielleicht sollten wir darüber nachdenken, das gesamte wiki weiterauszubauen und Sherlock Holmes & Co (o.ä.) zu nennen. Der Lupin-Teil wächst ja erfreulicherweise, Dupin böte sich an (hab grad einen tollen comic entdeckt: Pik As) und mich interessiert Poirot sowieso sehr. Was hältst du davon? gruß--Jefferson Hope 11:22, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Du hast völlig recht - das wäre wohl ein schuh zu groß - wir belassen es bei den direkten verbindungen zu Holmes. Dupin, Lupin und Raffles könnten jedoch klar zu dem & co gehören, da die verbindungen existieren - neue kategorisierungen zu den figuren müssten dann irgendwie mit Filme (Lupin) oder Comics (Dupin) gekennzeichnet werden, oder belassen wir es einfach so und nehmen die geschichten ohne Holmes gar nicht mit rein? Was gibt es denn noch für Krimi-Wikis? Ein Poirot-Wiki wäre toll! Sehr empfehlenswert der Belgier!!! Hast du eine Idee, wie man die ganzen alternativ-Holmes-figuren kategorisieren könnte? Da bekommt Herlock Sholmes mit den Muppets viele Kollegen und wenn man weiter schaut, findet man bestimmt noch mehr...--Jefferson Hope 11:49, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Lasst mich rein! Hallo, Watson! hier. Ich war jetzt so lange nicht hier, dass ich ausgeloggt wurde. Ich komme beim besten Willen nicht auf mein Passwort - und hatte hier keine Email-Adresse hinterlegt! Irgendeine Idee, was ich tun kann oder muss ich unter einem neuen Benutzernamen neustarten? :( Möchtegern-Watson! Sherlock Hallo Tribble-Freund! Du warst ja extrem fleißig, was die neue BBC-serie angeht und ich will dir da nicht reinfuchteln: aber eine anmerkung habe ich. Du hast Holmes und Watson mit eigenen links versehen, was für mich irgendwie keinen so rechten sinn ergibt, in anbetracht der unmengen an darstellern, die Holmes und Watson ebenfalls ihren ganz eigenen stempel aufgedrückt haben. Vielleicht nutzt du den link Sherlock Holmes (Film) um dort unter einer eigenen überschrift Cumberbatch bzw. seine interpretation der figur von den anderen zu unterscheiden...könnte man dann ebenso mit Brett, Rathbone und Co machen, so wars eigentlich mal geplant, Gruß--Jefferson Hope 05:42, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hörspielbox Wie wäre es, die cover für die hörspiele und hörbücher mit in die infobox zu integrieren? Ich helfe auch gern, finde jedoch die vorlage für diese infobox nicht...gruß, --Jefferson Hope 15:36, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Guten Morgen - sorry, hab deine nachricht erst jetzt gelesen. Das thema ist ja eigentlich schon über ein jahr alt. :Im gesamten wiki sitzt, wenn bildmaterial vorhanden ist, dieses rechts oben - das macht für mich einen einheitlichen eindruck und in meinen augen den artikel attraktiver - der leser weiß sofort, um was (oder wen) es sich handelt und muss nicht erst nach unten scrollen, um auch einen optischen eindruck zu haben. Na klar, wenn die infobox länger als der eigentliche artikel ist, wirkt es unausgeglichen, aber das gilt auch für so viele film-artikel, weil da einfach weniger information vorhanden ist. Aber wenn mehrere cover vorhanden sind, könnte man die ja als galerie in den artikel packen, und schon ist er länger - dies ist mir bei der bearbeitung jedoch nirgends aufgefallen ... außerdem könnte man die sprecher bei den hörspiel-produktionen ebenfallas als tabelle in den artikel setzen - hatte ich auch bei den filmartikel schon überlegt ... :Ästhetisch scheint es mir wirklich eine geschmacksfrage zu sein - ich finde das aussehen der artikel so wirklich ansprechender ... :Wenn es für dich tatsächlich so unerträglich ist, kann es natürlich auch wieder rückgängig gemacht werden! Einen edit-war will ich sicher nicht anzetteln - da hab ich wirklich wichtigeres zu tun. Ich fände es schade, dich hier zu verlieren, wegen so einer geschmacksdiskusssion - immerhin sind die vertonungen hier dein metier ... gruß,--Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 06:17, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) "Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion" hat mich zum schmunzeln gebracht - kann verstehen, wenn es befremdlich rüber kam - so ohne vorankündigung. War tatsächlich recht spontan ..., bin damals ja auf deine vorbehalte gegen bilder in der hörspiel-box auch nicht weiter eingegangen - und hab's auch aus den augen verloren. Ich finde den vorschlag gut, die darsteller/sprecher und ihre rollen aus den boxen rauszunehmen - du hattest es ja auch schon immer so gehalten, wenn synchronsprecher ermittelbar waren. das kann man ja nach und nach erledigen - ich würde die Jeremy-Brett-Serie übernehmen - da ist ja in den artikeln auch immer wenig info aufgrund der kanon-nähe ... Aber nochmal grundsätzlich: ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier dabei bist und fände es schade, aufgrund eines missverständnissen schlechte laune zu erzeugen! Das war nicht meine absicht. gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 11:28, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Parodien Was hältst du von einer neuen kategorie Sherlock Holmes-Parodien, wo solche sachen wie The Adventures of Sherlaw Kombs oder Sherlock Holmes' cleverer Bruder gesammelt werden? gruß,--Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 05:11, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Hatte ich auch schonmal drüber nachgedacht. Aber dann ist natürlich wieder die Frage, ab wo man die Grenze ziehen will --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:32, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Klar, aber letztklich fände ich es von der kategorienaufteilung schon sinnvoll zu erkennen, ob es sich um einen "ernsthaften" Holmes-Fall handelt, oder eher um etwas parodistisches. Wir können ja bei streitfällen diskutieren...gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 04:58, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) RE:Dürfte ich einen Moment um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Nun wirklich viele waren es leider ja nie hier. Immer mal ab und an jemand, der dann aber recht schnell wieder aufgehört hat, regelmäßig zu schreiben. Du bist die einzige treue seele - vielen dank dafür! Die vom SH-Forum waren anfangs recht begeistert und wollten fleißig mitschreiben, aber das hatte sich schnell erledigt. Der "guten alten zeiten" wegen ist da wohl eher interesse an print-veröffentlichungen. Im SH-Magazin wurde ja damals die sherlockpedia vorgestellt, aber offenbar können nur wenige die begeisterung für das wiki-medium teilen ... Projekt des Monats waren wir schon vor einer ganzen weile, da denke ich nicht, das das nochmal klappt. Ich bin da wenig kreativ, um breitenwirksamer tätig zu werden. Hab auch nicht viel zeit, immer ab und an mal, vor oder nach der arbeit ... außerdem auch noch andere interessen ... Aber wenn du ideen hast, gib bescheid. Ich mache gern mit... Gruß --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 12:22, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Könntest du mir bei der Vorbereitung für das Holmes Wiki helfen? Ich fand die Idee, ein Sherlock Holmes Wiki zu gründen so gut, dass ich ein zweites gegründet habe! Es gibt erst eine Seite in meinem Wiki(Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 13:10, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC))